Hadiah untuk Akashi
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Kise dan Kuroko bingung. Hadiah apa yang harus mereka beli untuk Akashi Seijuurou, kapten bersurai merah itu. "—sebuah gunting merah agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot meminjam milik Midorima-kun," Atau… "Lebih baik kita membelikan softlens-ssu. Agar mata Akashicchi tidak belang lagi." / Birthday Fic for Akashi! Warning inside. RnR?


Kise dan Kuroko bingung. Hadiah apa yang harus mereka beli untuk Akashi Seijuurou, kapten bersurai merah itu.

"—sebuah gunting merah agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot meminjam milik Midorima-_kun_,"

Atau…

"Lebih baik kita membelikan softlens-_ssu_. Agar mata Akashi_cchi_ tidak belang lagi."

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**-**_**Hadiah untuk Akashi-**_**kun**_**/Akashi**_**cchi-**_

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Humor gak berasa, garing , **_**no pairing—maybe**_**, **_**genre**_** tidak jelas, Gaje**_**ness**_**, Bahasa sedikit tidak baku untuk mendukung **_**humor**_** yang gak berasa.**

**Jumlah Kata: 1.120**

**Tanggal Pembuatan: 12.13.12**

Terinspirasi dari _plot_ di RP dan _conver_ Whatsapp. Hehe, saya dedikasikan ini untuk_**Tetsuna-mun dan Mini Kuroko**_**cchi**_**-mun**_**.**

* * *

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Saya membuat hanya untuk kepuasan semata. Jika ada kesamaan ide atau materi, mohon dimaafkan. Yang jelas saya sudah membuat fiksi ini pada tanggal yang tertera dan saya pos tepat saat ulangtahun Akashi.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, tepat lima hari sebelum Natal tiba. Dua puluh Desember, semua ponsel anggota Kiseki No Sedai _plus _Momoi bergetar ketika sebuah _memo _muncul di layar. Ulang tahun sang kapten yang selalu menang, Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

**Kise**.

* * *

Pemuda berkepala kuning itu menggeliat. Sedikit gerutuan keluar dari bibirnya ketika ponsel _flip_ yang berada di meja kecil samping ranjang berdering.

"Ada apa _sih_-_ssu_?!" tanya Kise sendiri. Dia bangun dan mengambil ponsel. Menatap kesal, Kise mengacak-acak helaian emas miliknya.

Dia kesal.

Ya. Karena dia lupa hari ini.

Kemarin Kise dipaksa latihan _extra_ oleh Kasamatsu karena sudah dua hari dirinya absen sebab urusan _interview _dengan beberapa media. Sehingga Kise terpaksa pulang pukul delapan malam. Tanpa perlu ganti baju—bahkan dia sudah lupa apa yang terjadi setelah dia sampai di rumah, tetapi jelas saat ini Kise masih mengenakan kaos yang kemarin dia kenakan untuk latihan.

Dia menatap layar ponsel. Seketika bola mata beriris madu itu membulat. Kise awalnya kesal karena dia berpikir Kasamatsu atau kawan Kaijou yang mengirimnya pesan terror untuk latihan, tetapi salah, dan sekarang Kise terkejut.

"HARI INI HARI LAHIR AKASHI_CCHI_!"

Setelah suara _tenor_ lelaki itu bergema di area rumah—atau mungkin area komplek, yang terdengar hanya suara gedebak-gedebuk dan jeritan Kise.

Kise menyesal telah melupakan hari ini. Ya, karena dia lupa, jadinya cowok model itu tidak sempat mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Akashi. Meski awalnya Si Kuning berpikir bahwa membeli kado tidak ada untungnya juga sih—toh Akashi sedang berada di Kyoto, mengirim email saja juga cukup.

Tapi itu awalnya.

Ketika masih mengurungkan niat untuk mandi. Kise masih berkutat dengan ponselnya sekedar mengecek email—akhirnya dia menyesal karena tidak segera mandi. Sebab Si Tukang Foto Kopi itu mendapatkan email dari sang Ungu Tinggi yang menginformasikan bahwa Akashi akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjuk ke Tokyo.

Buru-buru Kise mandi—sangat buru-buru sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menyemprot parfum sebotol selesai mandi. Membuahkan hasil setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya kini menutup hidung.

"Aku kan wangi-_ssu_!" gerutu Kise ketika pandangannya beradu dengan satu pejalan kaki yang menutup hidungnya sembari terus menatap Kise aneh.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan, tapi Kise belum menemukan hadiah untuk Akashi. Bukan karena tidak ada toko yang buka, tetapi karena kebodohannya saja untuk memilihkan apa yang cocok buat si mata belang itu.

Kise mengesah.

KRIYUUKKK

Perutnya memainkan musik yang cukup besar sehingga orang yang menutup hidung justru menutup telinga—eh, tidak separah itu _sih_.

Dia belum sarapan karena habis mandi langsung saja menyelonong keluar—menyelonong, dia diam-diam keluar rumah agar tidak ketahuan kedua kakak ceweknya yang sudah memukulinya dengan sisir dan alat _make up_ karena tadi pagi sang pemain kunci Kaijou berteriak keras.

Kise pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke Majiba.

* * *

**Kuroko.**

* * *

Kuroko tidak mungkin lupa hari penting di bulan Desember, selain Natal. Ya, tidak mungkin. Meski bukan spesial untuknya, tetapi spesial bagi seseorang yang memiliki arti untuknya. Ya, orang yang menemukan kemampuan spesial cowok berbayangan tipis itu.

Tapi karena Riko yang ngebet buat menjadikan Seirin sebagai tim terkuat, Kuroko terus-terusan latihan menciptakan jurus—oh maksudnya teknik baru, sehingga melupakan hal yang sama dengan si kuning -coret-ngambang-coret-

Dia harus mendapatkan hadiah karena Akashi akan datang.

"Aku harus mencari kado secepatnya," ujar Kuroko pada Nigou yang hanya dibalas dengan 'uk-uk'ria.

Cowok berwajah datar itu segera menggendong Nigou dan pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah pamit pada Obaa-_san_ tersayang.

* * *

**Kise dan Kuroko.**

* * *

Sama-sama belum membeli kado dan sama-sama belum sarapan.

Membuat pertemuan tidak sengaja terjadi antara kubu bayangan tanpa ekspresi _plus _Nigou dan kubu si model yang katanya kayak bunga matahari itu.

"Kuroko_cchi_?"

"_Doumo, _Kise-_kun_."

Mereka pun duduk satu meja.

"Ini kan masih pagi-_ssu_. Kok, Kuroko_cchi_ udah jalan-jalan kesini?" Kise mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aku—" Kuroko menggantung perkataannya. "Kise-_kun_ sendiri?" justru akhirnya dia bertanya balik.

Kise cemberut mendapatkan pertanyaan balik. "Harusnya Kuroko_cchi_ jawab dulu-_ssu_."

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek. Kise masih cemberut.

"Aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk Akashi-_kun_."

"Aku lupa membelikan sesuatu untuk Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_!"

Akhirnya mereka menjawab berbarengan.

Bola mata Kise berbinar. Setidaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang lupa—ralat, yang belum membelikan hadiah untuk Sang Emperor. Lampu Edison pun menyala di kepala pirangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari hadiah bersama-sama-_ssu_?" tanyanya semangat.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kise dan Kuroko berdebat mengenai hadiah apa yang akan mereka berikan untuk Akashi. Nigou hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil meneruskan kebiasaan ber'uk-uk'ria.

"Mungkin kita bisa memberikan Akashi-_kun_ sebuah gunting merah agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot meminjam milik Midorima-_kun_," tanggap Kuroko.

"Tidak! Tidak-_ssu_!" teriak Kise keras. "Kuroko_cchi_ ingat kan bagaimana dia menyerang Kagami_cchi_? Gimana kalau Akashi_cchi_ tidak suka dan justru akan menyerang kita-_ssu_!" Kise mulai membayangkan adegan dimana si merah menyerang mereka berdua. "Aku belum mau mati sebelum jadi pilot-_ssu_!"

Kuroko hanya berkedip melihat Kise yang sangat panik memikirkan resiko. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita hadiahkan?" tanyanya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Hm…" Kise memasang pose berpikir. "Lebih baik kita membelikan softlens-_ssu_. Agar mata Akashi_cchi_ tidak belang lagi."

Kuroko manggut. "Ide bagus, Kise-_kun_."

* * *

**Kise, Kuroko dan Akashi.**

* * *

Akashi tidak mau mengadakan acara temu dengan teman-teman semasa Teiko di Majiba—seperti saran Kuroko. Katanya, makanan _fast food_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Sehingga cowok bersurai merah dari Rakuzan itu memilih sebuah restoran ternama berpelayanan super—dan harga yang super pula. Dasar orang kaya.

Kise dan Kuroko beserta Nigou memasuki restoran di sambut oleh pelayan yang memakai jas rapi. Dan hebatnya si pelayan mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah teman Akashi. Katanya waktu Kise bertanya, Akashi bilang tamu-tamunya itu orang dengan rambut warna-warni. Oke, itu ciri khas.

Ketika sampai di meja berukuran untuk delapan orang—pas untuk Kisedai _plus _Momoi, dua pasang mata madu dan langit hanya menangkap sosok cowok berambut merah yang terlihat sangat rapi. Hanya ada Akashi.

"Yang lain mana-_ssu_?" Kise akhirnya bertanya setelah mendudukan bokong di kursi berlapis kain putih.

"Satsuki dan Shintarou hanya mengirim email. Mereka tidak bisa datang. Atsushi, dia tidak memberi kabar seperti Daiki."

Jadi, hanya mereka bertiga?

"Otanjubi omedetou gozaimasu, Akashi-_kun_," ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

"Ya, terimakasih, Tetsuya."

"OtanOme! Akashi-_cchi_!" Kise bersemangat dengan senyum besar. "Kami punya hadiah untukmu-_ssu_!" senyum itu semakin merekah dengan wajah inosen anak-anak.

"Apa itu?" Akashi bertanya. Kise segera menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna merah mengilap.

"Kise-_kun_ memberikan _softlens _agar matamu tidak belang lagi, Akashi_-kun_," tutur Kuroko datar.

Akashi menatap Kuroko tajam. Kemudian beralih ke Kise—semakin tajam.

"Yaaa!" seru Kise semangat. "Aku memilihkan _softlens-ssu_! Tapi hadiah ini dari aku dan—"

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat memberikan hadiah untukmu, Akashi-_kun_."

_Eh_? _Bukannya mereka membeli bersama_?

Kise bingung. Kuroko tetap datar. Akashi memejamkan mata, kemudia dia menghela nafas. Akhirnya, tatapan intimidasi kembali menajam ke arah Kise. "A-a—akashi-_cchi_…" Kise berucap pelan dan takut.

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya," oke. Kise lega karena sepertinya tatapan tajam Akashi tidak berarti apapun untuknya. "—dan kau, Ryouta," heee, ternyata Kise kena, "Shintarou menghadiahkan _lucky item _miliknya. Aku penasaran, apakah gunting itu masih berfungsi dengan baik atau tidak."

Tatapan tajam itu tetap mengarah pada Kise yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

_Jadi…_

"—Aku ingin mencoba gunting itu."

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:**

**OTANJUBI OMEDETOU, AKASHI!**

**Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fiksi ini setelah selesai UAS~ Ai sengaja buru-buru ngetik takut ide yang udah bersarang di otak hilang hehe~**

**Oh ya, arigatougozaimasu bagi yang udah mau baca fanfiksi ini –bows-**

**Terimakasih juga buat Mini-Kurokocchi yang memberikan ide **_**softlens**_** di whatsapp dan atas **_**plot**_** nyari kado sama Kurokocchi Tetsuna! Hehe~**

**Akhir kata. Review? :D**


End file.
